Fairy tales and Mythical ones
by DarkVampiricBlackRose
Summary: Okay so it is about the Bleach characters doing plays base on my favorite fairy tales and myths. There will be a little humor romance drama and fantasy. I know it is under Grimmjow and Ichigo but there will be more pairings but they will be paired with Ichigo.
1. Strawberry and The Grimmjow

**Hi my names DarkVampiricBlackRose and I will be rewriting my favorite fairy tales and myths for my own enjoyment and fun they will be posted with the songs because I will be doing the Disney version on fairy tale and I might add some songs now and then. I will be changing the songs to match the story. Hope ya like them.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

The lights come on in the stage there is a boy dress in Espada cloths and he starts to read some notes and they say, "Hi, the names Shadow and we have the Bleach characters. They will be performing DarkVampiricBlackRose's favorite fairy tales and myths for us."

The Bleach characters are sited and tied to the chairs with ropes. "WHAT THE HELL, WHY ARE WE TIED, WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?'' they scream. "Oh didn't you listen to what I said a while back." Shadow says. "Aizen this is your doing is it not you bastard." Ichigo said.

"I am afraid that this time it is not me Kurusaki." Aizen said. "Oh it looks like it is just look at the way he is dressed so stop pretending." Ichigo said. "Trash, Lord Aizen is telling the truth he is not one of us." Ulquiorra said. "You lying." Ichigo said. "Trash, why would I lie to you I have no purpose to." Ulquiorra said.

"Guys you are here to perform DarkVampiricBlackRose favorite fairy tales and myths and I decided to were this cloths." Shadow says. At these everyone stopped talking and looked at me weirdly. "So what you're saying is that you like that Espadas better than the soul rippers." Ichigo said. "No, I just think that the Espadas clothing are much better. The soul rippers cloths are black and make them all warm and hot while the white ones make you feel fresh and cool." Shadow said.

"That is so truth that is why I left Soul Society." Aizen says. Some fainted, others fell anime style, and others jaws fell to the floor. "Who could have believed that the reason while Aizen left was because of the cloths." Toshiro said.

"Enough cheat chat lets get started our first it is the story of Beauty and the Beast Grimmjow as the beast and Ichigo as Belle." Shadow said. Grimmjow appeared on stage whit prince cloths. The lights dim and the spot light is on him.

Once upon a time there was a Prince named Grimmjow he was cruel to his people. Did not care about anything or anyone only himself. One night there was a storm and an old lady came and knocked on his door asking for shelter and offer him a rose in return to letting her stay for one night. He turn her away and said, "No, leave my castle at once and do not return here ever again." Then right in front of his eyed she turned into a beautiful fairy and said to him, "For your cruelty you will be punished, you will become a beast. The spell will only be broken until you learn to love." He begged, said that he was sorry but it was to late he had already started to transform. Before the fairy left she left him the rose which was actually magical and told him, ''Before the last petal falls you must learn to love and that person must love you back." She also gave him a mirror and said to him, ''This will let you look at the outside.'' With that she left and he went inside to his room and looked himself in a mirror what he saw was the monster he was. He looked like a wild cat, he had fangs, claws, a tail and his body was cover with white hair and with that he broke it and torn everything down and began to cry.

In a village not far their lived a boy named Ichigo Kurosaki he loves to read and sing. He had barely woken up got ready to go down town and get new books. He was on his way out when he was hit by his crazy father he stood up and kicked him and said, ''What the hell old man can't I ever go anywhere without you hittin or trying to hit me." With that he started to walk away as he walked he started singing with the towns people

Ichigo Little town

It's a quiet village

Ev'ry day

Like the one before

Little town

Full of little people

Waking up to say

Karakurasfolk Bonjour!

Bonjour!

Bonjour! Bonjour! Bonjour!

Ichigo There goes the baker with his tray, like always

The same old bread and rolls to sell

Ev'ry morning just the same

Since the morning that we came

To this poor provincial town

Orihime Good Morning,Ichigo!

Ichigo 'Morning, Monsieur.

Orihime Where are you off to?

Ichigo The bookshop. I just finished the most wonderful story

about a beanstalk and an ogre and a -

Orihime That's nice. Marie! The baguettes! Hurry up!

Karakurasfolk Look there he goes that boy is strange, no question

Dazed and distracted, can't you tell?

Never part of any crowd

'Cause his head's up on some cloud

No denying he's a funny boy that Ichigo

Uryu Bonjour

Rukia Good day

Uryu How is your fam'ly?

Momo Bonjour

Kira Good day

Momo How is your wife?

Soi Fon I need six eggs

Urahara That's too expensive

Ichigo There must be more than this provincial life

Jūshirō Ah,Ichigo.

Ichigo Good Morning. I've come to return the book I borrowed.

Jūshirō Finished already?

Ichigo Oh, I couldn't put it down. Have you got anything new?

Jūshirō Ha Ha! Not since yesterday.

Ichigo That's all right. I'll borrow . . . . . this one!

Jūshirō That one? But you've read it twice!

Ichigo Well, it's my favorite! Far off places, daring swordfights,

magic spells, a prince in disguise -

Jūshirō If you like it all that much, it's yours!

Ichigo But sir!

Jūshirō I insist.

Ichigo Well, thank you. Thank you very much!

Karakurasfolk Look there he goes that boy is so peculiar

I wonder if he's feeling well

With a dreamy far-off look

And his nose stuck in a book

What a puzzle to the rest of us is Ichigo

Ichigo Oh, isn't this amazing?

It's my fav'rite part because you'll see

Here's where she meets Prince Charming

But she won't discover that it's him 'til chapter three

Shinigami Women's Association Now it's no wonder that his name means "strawberry"

He looks have got no parallel

Yoruichi Shihouin But behind that fair facade

I'm afraid he's rather odd

Very diff'rent from the rest of us

`Karakurasfolk He's nothing like the rest of us

Yes, diff'rent from the rest of us is Ichigo

Gin Wow! You didn't miss a shot, Aizen ! You're the greatest

hunter in the whole world!

Sōsuke I know.

Gin No beast alive stands a chance against you. Ha ha ha! And

no girl, for that matter.

Sōsuke It's true, Gin . And I've got my sights set on that one.

Gin Hm! The doctors son ?

Sōsuke He's the one - the lucky man I'm going to marry.

Gin But he's -

Sōsuke The most beautiful male in town.

Gin I know, but -

Sōsuke That makes him the best. And don't I deserve the best?

Gin Well, of course! I mean you do, but -

Sōsuke Right from the moment when I met him, saw him

I said he's gorgeous and I fell

Here in town there's only him

Who is beautiful as me

So I'm making plans to woo and marry Ichigo

Rangiku, Rukia, and Orihime Look there he goes

Isn't he dreamy?

Monsieur Sōsuke

Oh he's so cute

Be still my heart

I'm hardly breathing

He's such a tall, dark, strong and handsome brute

Uryu Bonjour!

Sōsuke Pardon

Kira Good day

Urahara Mais oui!

Jinta You call this bacon?

Rukia What lovely grapes!

Sado Some cheese

Momo Ten yards

Sado one pound

Sōsuke 'scuse me!

Tessai I'll get the knife

Sōsuke Please let me through!

Rukia This bread -

Mizuiro Those fish -

Rukia it's stale!

Mizuiro they smell!

Orihime Madame's mistaken.

Ichigo There must be more than this provincial life!

Sōsuke Just watch, I'm going to make Ichigo my wife!

Karakurasfolk Look there he goes a boy who's strange but special

A most peculiar mad'moiselle

It's a pity and a sin

He doesn't quite fit in

'Cause he really is a funny boy

A beauty but a funny boy

He really is a funny boy

That Ichigo

Whit that he went home and found his father in their horse name Shirosaki. He asked, ''Where are you going?" His father said, "I got to go pick some medicine that comes today, I will be back as soon as possible so don't worry." He left in the road he got lost and took the spooky trail.

In the village Ichigo heard some knocking and open the door annoyed that it was Sōsuke and asked, "What do you want?" He said, "Well I am here to ask you a question all you got to say is yes." What kind of idiot do you think I am." "Dear ichigo... "I am not your dear."Ichigo said. Sōsuke did not listen and said "Will you marry me?" Whit that said ichigo beat the crap out of him and threw him outside and made sure he landed in the mud with the pigs. Then he sanged

Ichigo Is he gone? Can you imagine? He asked me to marry him.

Me, the wife of that boorish, brainless . . .

"Madame Aizen!"

Can't you just see it?

"Madame Aizen!"

His "little wife"

No sir! Not me!

I guarantee it

I want much more than this provincial life

I want adventure in the great wide somewhere

I want it more than I can tell

And for once it might be grand

To have someone understand

I want so much more than they've got planned

Then he suddenly stopped turn around and saw Shirosaki and asked, "Shiro where is dad?'' Shiro nodded his head and Ichigo went and got on top of Shiro and said, "Take me to dad, Shiro."

What he did not know was that his fathers bad choice of trail had led him to the castle of the beast. He had gone inside looked around and asked, "Hello, Anyone home I am lost and wondered inside, anyone, hello."He wondered deeper inside the castle and saw a plate of soup and something to drink.

He sat down and ate it then he fell asleep. A little bit later he awoke with the roars of an animal and got scare. Then he saw the form of a beast and he asked, "H-he-Hello, I- is th- this your h-home, I-I am Iss-Isshi-n Kuro-saki, what i- is yo-your nam-e?" "How dare you enter my castle and it of my food." the beast screamed at him. Then he grabbed him and threw him in a dungeon.

Ichigo arrived at the castle where his dad was and went inside. He enter and asked, "Hello, anybody home, hello." No respond he went deeper into the castle until he arrived at the dungeons and saw his father. "Dad what happen who did this to you?'' Ichigo asked him. His dad said, "Ichigo go get out of here before he gets you forget about me go now.'' "I can't what about Yuzu and Karin they need you I'm gonna get you out." Ichigo told him.

Before he could get him out the Beast appeared and asked, "What do you think you are doing with my prisoner?'' "Please sir let my father go he is really ill can't you see, I will take his place but please let him go?" Ichigo asked desperately. The beast thought about it then said, ''Alright but you have to promise that you won't try to escape or leave." Ichigo could not believe it but he remember his sisters so he promised.

With that being said the beast took his father out of the dungeon and let him go. Then he returned and saw Ichigo cry and said, "Fallow me." Ichigo look at him with tears on his eyes and said, "You did not even let me tell him good-bye." The beast pretended that he did not listen and said, "You can stay here if you wished but it will get cold so if you want somewhere cozy to stay fallow me." Ichigo stood up and fallow me.

While they walked the beast asked, "What is your name?" "Ichigo Kurosaki, and yours if I might ask?'' Ichigo asked. "You may call Grimmjow if you wish." the beast said. Then he said, "You may go anywhere but the west wing understand."

"Why, whats in the west wing?" Ichigo asked. All of a sudden the beast turn around and yelled at him, "NOTHING, JUST DON;T GO IN THERE UNDERSTAND!" Ichigo cringed and nodded his head. They arrived at a room and the beast said to him, "This is your room." Ichigo went inside and close the door.

Sōsuke was angry that he had been denied by Ichigo and started to sing

Sōsuke Who does he think he is? That boy has tangled with

the wrong man! No one says "no" to Sōsuke!

Gin Heh heh. Darn right.

Sōsuke Dismissed! Rejected! Publicly Humiliated! Why, it's

more than I can bear.

Gin More beer?

Sōsuke What for? Nothing helps. I'm disgraced.

Gin Who, you? Never! Sōsuke, you've got to pull yourself

together.

Gosh it disturbs me to see you, Sōsuke

Looking so down in the dumps

Every guy here'd love to be you, Sōsuke

Even when taking your lumps

There's no man in town as admired as you

You're ev'ryone's favorite guy

Ev'ryone's awed and inspired by you

And it's not very hard to see why

No one's slick as Sōsuke

No one's quick as Sōsuke

No one's neck's as incredibly thick as Sōsuke

For there's no man in town half as manly

Perfect, a pure paragon

You can ask any Tom, Dick or Stanley

And they'll tell you whose team they prefer to be on

Hallows No one's been like Sōsuke

A king pin like Sōsuke

Gin No one's got a swell cleft in his chin like Sōsuke

Sōsuke As a specimen, yes, I'm intimidating

Hallows My what a guy, that Sōsuke

Give five "hurrahs!"

Give twelve "hip-hips!"

Gin Sōsuke is the best

And the rest is all drips

Hallows No one fights like Sōsuke

Douses lights like Sōsuke

Tōsen In a wrestling match nobody bites like Sōsuke

Rangiku, Rukia, and Orihime For there's no one as burly and brawny

Sōsuke As you see I've got biceps to spare

Gin Not a bit of him's scraggly or scrawny

Sōsuke (That's right!)

And ev'ry last inch of me's covered with hair

Urahara No one hits like Sōsuke

Gotei 13 Matches wits like Sōsuke

Gin In a spitting match nobody spits like Sōsuke

Sōsuke I'm espcially good at expectorating

(Ptooey!)

Hallows Ten points for Sōsuke!

Sōsuke When I was a lad I ate four dozen eggs

Ev'ry morning to help me get large

And now that I'm grown I eat five dozen eggs

So I'm roughly the size of a barge

Hallows No one shoots like Sōsuke

Makes those beauts like Sōsuke

Gin Then goes tromping around wearing boots like Sōsuke

Sōsuke I use antlers in all of my decorating

Hallows Say it again

Who's a man among men?

And then say it once more

Who's the hero next door?

Who's a super success?

Don't you know? Can't you guess?

Ask his fans and his five hangers-on

There's just one guy in town who's got all of it down

Gin And his name's S-O-S- U -

S-O-S-U - K -

S-O-S-U-K - oh!

Hallows Sōsuke

As soon as the song Ichigo's dad came inside the bar and started yelling and asking for help, "PLEASE HELP, THE BEAST HAS MY BEAUTIFUL SON IN A PRISONE!'' Out of no where a shoe came flying and hit him in the head with the words, "I'M A BOY NOT A GIRL, YOU MORON!" He fell down face hit first the people started to laugh at him and then they threw him outside. Then Gin said, "That crazy old Isshin." With that single phrase said Sōsuke got an idea and started to sing

Isshin Help! Someone help me!

Shunsui Sōzōsa Maurice?

Isshin Please! Please, I need your help. He's got him - he's

got him locked in the dungeon!

Gin Who?

Isshin Ichigo. We must go. N-not a minute to lose!

Sōsuke Whoa! Slow down, Maurice. Who's got Ichigo locked in a

dungeon?

Isshin A beast! A horrible, monstrous beast!

Mit-Bro Is it a big beast?

Isshin Huge!

Toshi-Bro With a long, ugly snout?

Isshin Hideously ugly!

Hisagi And sharp, cruel fangs?

Isshin Yes! Yes! Will you help me?

Sōsuke All right, old man. We'll help you out.

Isshin You will? Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!

Shunsui Sōzōsa Crazy old Maurice.

Mit-Bro He's always good for a laugh.

Sōsuke Crazy old Maurice, hmmm?

Crazy old Maurice. Hmmm.

Gin, I'm afraid I've been thinking

Gin A dangerous pastime

Sōsuke I know

But that wacky old coot is Ichigo's father

And his sanity's only "so-so"

Now the wheels in my head have been turning

Since I looked at that loony, old man

See, I've promised myself I'd be married to Ichigo

And right now I'm evolving a plan

If I . . . {whisper}

Gin Yes?

Sōsuke Then we . . . {whisper}

Gin No! Would he . . .

Sōsuke {whisper} Guess!

Gin Now I get it!

Both Let's go!

No one plots like Sōsuke

Sōsuke Takes cheap shots like Sōsuke

Gin Plans to persecute harmless crackpots like Sōsuke

Hallows So his marriage we soon'll be celebrating

My what a guy!

Sōsuke

Isshin went home and looked for things and went to go save his son.

At the castle Ichigo was crying and was angry as well. "You are to come and join me for dinner." the Beast was demanding. "No, thank you I'm not hungry." Ichigo said. This little fight had started a little while. "If you do not eat with me you won't eat at all." the Beast said frustrated. "That is fine by me.'' Ichigo responded. A while later Ichigo went down stairs to find something to eat. He found a talking candle and a talking clock. The talking candle took him to the kitchen while the clock protested that the master would be angry but as always the candle ignored him. When they arrived at the kitchen the candle sat him down so he could eat and then started to sing:

Ggio Ma here Mademoiselle, it is with deepest pride

and greatest pleasure that we welcome you tonight.

And now we invite you to relax, let us pull up a

chair as the dining room proudly presents - your

dinner!

Be our guest

Be our guest

Put our service to the test

Tie your napkin 'round your neck, cherie

And we provide the rest

Soup du jour

Hot hors d'oeuvres

hy, we only live to serve

Try the grey stuff, it's delicious

Don't believe me? Ask the dishes

They can sing

They can dance

After all, Miss, this is France

Ichigo said, "I am not a girl I am a boy." but was ignored.

And a dinner here is never second best

Go on, unfold your menu

Take a glance and then you'll

Be our guest

Oui, our guest

Be our guest

Beef ragout

Cheese souffle

Pie and pudding "en flambe"

We'll prepare and serve with flair

A culinary cabaret

You're alone

And you're scared

But the banquet's all prepared

No one's gloomy or complaining

While the flatware's entertaining

We tell jokes

I do tricks

With my fellow candlesticks

Fracción And it's all in perfect taste

That you can bet

Espada Come on and lift your glass

You've won your own free pass

To be out guest

Ggio If you're stressed

It's fine dining we suggest

Espada Be our guest

Be our guest

Be our guest

Ggio Life is so unnerving

For a servat who's not serving

He's not whole without a soul to wait upon

Ah, those good old days when we were useful

Suddenly those good old days are gone

Ten years we've been rusting

Needing so much more than dusting

Needing exercise, a chance to use our skills

Most days we just lay around the castle

Flabby, fat and lazy

You walked in and oops-a-daisy!

Harribel It's a guest

It's a guest

Sakes alive, well I'll be blessed

Wine's been poured and thank the Lord

I've had the napkins freshly pressed

With dessert

She'll want tea

And my dear that's fine with me

While the cups do their soft shoeing

I'll be bubbling, I'll be brewing

I'll get warm

Piping hot

Heaven's sakes! Is that a spot?

Clean it up! We want the company impressed

We've got a lot to do

Is it one lump or two

For you, our guest?

Zanpakutōs She's our guest

Harribel She's our guest

Zanpakutōs She's our guest

Be our guest

Be our guest

Our command is your request

It's ten years since we had anybody here

And we're obsessed

With your meal

With your ease

Yes, indeed, we aim to please

While the candlelight's still glowing

Let us help you

We'll keep going

Course by course

One by one

'Til you shout, "Enough! I'm done!"

Then we'll sing you off to sleep as you digest

Tonight you'll prop your feet up

But for now, let's eat up

Be our guest

Be our guest

Be our guest

Please, be our guest

After the dinner Ichigo asked to be shown around while they were showing him around Ichigo saw the west wing. He tried to go there but was stopped by Ggio and Ulquiorra by mentioning a library. He pretended to go with them but when they were not paying attention he slipped away limed the stairs and went to the west wing. He found a room saw a shredded picture and he tried to put it together but a rose that was flying in a vase caught his attention.

He went and lift the vase and was about to touch it when the Beast roar, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NOT TO COME HERE!" Ichigo was so scare that he ran out of there, threw the door and outside mounted Shiro and rode into the forest. He herd the howls of wolves but did not care he kept riding. The wolves caught to them and attacked them.

They thought they were going to die but the beast came and helped them. The beast got hurt and Ichigo helped him back to the castle. When they got there Ichigo helped him with the wounds. Then the beast asked, "Why did you helped me?" "Because I made a promise that I would stay and I broke it and I am not like that I always keep promised." Ichigo said to him.

As the time went they became friends they were outside playing in the snow and they began to sing

Ichigo There's something sweet

And almost kind

But he was mean and he was coarse and unrefined

And now he's dear

And so I'm sure

I wonder why I didn't see it there before

Grimmjow He glanced this way

I thought I saw

And when we touched he didn't shudder at my claw

No it can't be

I'll just ignore

But then he's never looked at me that way before

Ichigo New and a bit alarming

Who'd have ever thought that this could be?

True that he's no Prince Charming

But there's something in him that I simply didn't see

Ggio Well, who'd have thought?

Harribel Well, bless my soul

Ulquiorra Well, who'd have known?

Harribel Well, who indeed?

Ggio And who'd have guessed they'd come together on their own?

Harribel It's so peculiar. Wait and see

Ggio and Ulquiorra We'll wait and see

All three A few days more

There may be something there that wasn't there before

Ulquiorra You know, perhaps there's something there that wasn't

there before

Harribel There may be something there that wasn't there before

Time pass and they had a ball and yes Ichigo were the yellow dress. They ate and then they danced to the song

Tale as old as time

True as it can be

Barely even friends

Then somebody bends

Unexpectedly

Just a little change

Small to say the least

Both a little scared

Neither one prepared

Strawberry and the Beast

Ever just the same

Ever a surprise

Ever as before

Ever just as sure

As the sun will rise

Tale as old as time

Tune as old as song

Bittersweet and strange

Finding you can change

Learning you were wrong

Certain as the sun

Rising in the east

Tale as old as time

Song as old as rhyme

Strawberry and the Beast

Tale as old as time

Song as old as rhyme

Strawberry and the Beast

When they finished dancing they went into the balcony and Ichigo said, "I miss my family how I wish I could see them." The beast went inside then brought a mirror and said, "You can see them threw this just say what you wanna see and it will show it to you." Ichigo did this and saw his father in the cold passed out and dying. "Oh my I got to go save him please I promise I will return as soon as possible." Ichigo said.

Grimmjow was sad to hear this but he new that Ichigo would be sad if he did not go so Grimmjow said, "Go do not worry about coming back you are free to go." Ichigo was surprised to say the least but he hugged Grimmjow and said, "I won't ever forget you." with that said he went changed and rode to look for his dad.

While he rode he heard the howls of Gimmjow's saddness. He found his dad and took him home and took care of him. At night he heard someone knocking and he went and oped the door.

There was Sosuke with the towns people he said, "Ichigo we came for your crazy father." He came near Ichigo and whispered to him, "The only way to stop this is to marry me what do you say.''

Ichigo was angry and said, "You expect me to marry you after accusing my father of being insane you are out of your mind for thinking so, and I am going to prove that my father is not crazy." That being said Ichigo ran inside got the magic mirror and showed that the beast did existed. Whit that Sosuke thought that he had competition that Ichigo had fallen in love with the beast and started to sing

Sosuke The Beast will make off with your children.

Karakura's people {gasp}

Sosuke He'll come after them in the night.

Ichigo No!

Sosuke We're not safe till his head is mounted on my wall! I

say we kill the Beast!

Karakura's people Kill him!

Urahara We're not safe until he's dead

Uryu He'll come stalking us at night

Shinigami Women's Association Set to sacrifice our children to his monstrous appetite

Hisagi He'll wreak havoc on our village if we let him wander free

Sosuke So it's time to take some action, boys

It's time to follow me

Through the mist

Through the woods

Through the darkness and the shadows

It's a nightmare but it's one exciting ride

Say a prayer

Then we're there

At the drawbridge of a castle

And there's something truly terrible inside

It's a beast

He's got fangs

Razor sharp ones

Massive paws

Killer claws for the feast

Hear him roar

See him foam

But we're not coming home

'Til he's dead

Good and dead

Kill the Beast!

Ichigo No! I won't let you do this!

Sosuke If you're not with us, you're against us!

Bring the old man!

Isshin Get your hands off me!

Sosuke We can't have them running off to warn the creature.

Ichigo Let us out!

Sosuke We'll rid the village of this Beast. Who's with me?

Karakura's people I am! I am! I am! )

Light your torch

Mount your horse

Sosuke Screw your courage to the sticking place

Karakura's people We're counting on Gaston to lead the way

Through a mist

Through a wood

Where within a haunted castle

Something's lurking that you don't see ev'ry day

It's a beast

One as tall as a mountain

We won't rest

'Til he's good and deceased

Sally forth

Tally ho

Grab your sword

Grab your bow

Praise the Lord and here we go!

Sosuke We'll lay siege to the castle and bring back his head!

Ichigo I have to warn the Beast! This is all my fault! Oh, Papa,

what are we going to do?

Isshin Now, now, we'll think of something.

Karakura's people We don't like

What we don't understand

In fact it scares us

And this monster is mysterious at least

Bring your guns

Bring your knives

Save your children and your wives

We'll save our village and our lives

We'll kill the Beast!

Ulquiorra I knew it! I knew it was foolish to get our hopes up.

Ggio Maybe it would have been better if she had never come at all.

Could it be?

Harribel Is it she?

Ggio Sacre Bleu! Invaders!

Ulquiorra Encroachers!

Harribel And they have the mirror!

Ulquiorra Warn the Master! If it's a fight they want, we'll be

ready for them! Who's with me?

Sosuke Take whatever booty you can find. But remember, the

Beast is mine!

Objects Hearts ablaze

Banners high

We go marching into battle

Unafraid although the danger just increased

Karakura's people Raise the flag

Sing the song

Here we come, we're fifty strong

And fifty Frenchmen can't be wrong

Let's kill the Beast!

Harribel Pardon me, Master.

Grimmjow Leave me in peace.

Harribel But sir! The castle is under attack!

Karakura's people Kill the Beast!

Kill the Beast

Ggio This isn't working!

Luppi Oh Ggio, we must do something!

Ggio Wait, I know! )

Karakura's people Kill the Beast!

Kill the Beast!

Harribel What shall we do, Master?

Grimmjow It doesn't matter now. Just let them come.

Karakura's people Kill the Beast!

Kill the Beast!

Kill the Beast!

They were attacking the castle by know the objects were winning.

Sosuke found the beast and attacked it and it howled in pain. He threw him through the window and landed in the roof and started to fight and Aizen said, "Fight back what to soft or did you really think Ichigo could fall in love with you don't make me laugh you are so pathetic." They kept fighting for a while and then Grimmjow herd Ichigo's voice. He looked down and there he saw him on top of Shiro and his father was in another horse.

Then he had reason to fight he got some strength and fought back he had Sosuke by the neck and was hanging him through a deep valley. Ichigo screamed at him not to do it he let Sosuke go and went to Ichigo. He had not be paying attention and got stabbed on the back by Sosuke.

Ichigo helped him up Sosuke had slipped and fall down the chasmic moat and died. Ichigo was sad that the beast was gonna die and said, "Please don't go." Grimmjow said, ''At least I got to see you one last time.'' "Off course I did promise did I not." Ichigo said with tears on his eyes. Grimmjow smiled and then closed his eyes Ichigo began crying out loud and said, "Please don't go I love you."

At this the rain became magic drops and started to change the objects into people and the castle into something that made it look like it belong into a happy place.

Grimmjow started to change his claws disappeared his fangs as well. His body hair disappeared and there was skin instead. Ichigo saw this and could not believe it.

"Grimmjow is that you?" Ichigo asked. "Yes Ichigo it is I can't you believe it." Grimmjow said. Ichigo was so happy that Grimmjow was not dead and that they can be together again. After that they marry.

"Oh that was hard, but fun to do and yet horrible." Ichigo said. "What is our next story?'' everyone asked. "I do not know, DarkVampiricBlackRose has not decided which one to next." Shadow says. "One thing, why did she put Grimmjow and I as the Beast and Belle?"

"Oh it's that she is a big yaoi fan." Shadow said. "I am not gay how many times do I have to say it!'' Ichigo screamed. "Yeah, she don't care." Shadow said.

"That concludes our story today see ya soon." Shadow bowed down and said.

**So how did I do should I continue or stop and if do continue which myth of fairy tale should I do next. **

**Okay everyone what do we say, "Review."**

**If you want to see how Shadow looks like go to this website deviantArt and visit this name DarkVampiricAngal, there is a picture there of him.**


	2. Ulquiorra and Ichigo

**Disclaimer. I do not own Bleach.**

Sorry I have not been able to post because of mid-term exams.

Shadow enters and says, "Hello, everyone did you missed me dearly." "No, we did not." everyone says. "Okay today's story Is Hades and Persephone and the ones being torture today are Ichigo."...

"No!" Ichigo screams. Grimmjow trows a sandal/boot whatever they were at his face and Ichigo blacks out. "Thanks Grimmjow so as I was saying the people being torture today are Ichigo, Ulquiorra, some Espada and shinigami.

"Any questions before we begin." Shadow asks. A lot of hands went up bu Shadow ignored them and said, "No, okay lets continue. So here goes the story it is the myth of Hades and Persephone Ulquiorra as Hades and Ichigo as Persephone."

"I am not gay!" Ichigo screams. "The story thinks otherwise."Grimmjow being Grimmjow said.

In ancient time in Soul Society there lived a handsome man named Ichigo Kurosaki son Masaki Kurosaki Goddess of agriculture. She loved him more than anything and was really protective of him. He loved his mother yet he wish she was not over protective.

What he did not know was that he was being watch by the god of the underworld who had fallen in love with him. He was so alone that he decided to ask for him as a mate for him. When he ask Aizen god of the sky and other gods and goddess Aizen agreed and so it was settle.

Ulquiorra went and looked for Ichigo but as soon as he was close Masaki appears and takes Ichigo inside her temple.

The next day Ichigo was with the nymphs looking for flowers and they started to play a game of who could pick the most beautiful flower there was.

Ichigo was looking around until he saw the reddest rose that was so bark it looked black he wanted it so bad he went knowing that he was not to go there but no one would now right he thought.

As soon as he bent down..."He was sex but raped by Ulquiorra." Grimmjow interrupted making a lot of the people laugh earning a sandal in his face.

"STOP IT RIGHT KNOW OR ELSE!" Shadow scream. Everyone went quite and Shadow started the story.

As soon as he bent down to pick it up the earth started to crumble making a hole and a hand was reaching up grabbed his ankle and pulled him in. Ichigo started to scream for help but no one heard him.

When it stopped he found himself in the underworld with someone looking at him. Ichigo said ,"Please do not hurt me." Then the other said, "I will not hurt you, My name is Ulquiorra god of the Underworld, I have brought you here because I want you to become my mate, your father has already given me permission to make you my mate."

"I WILL NEVER BECOME THE MATE OF SOMEONE WHO KIDNAPS ME AND EXPECTS FOR I TO SAY I WANT TO BECOME YOUR MATE, YOU MUST BE OUT OF YOUR MIND IF YOU THINK I WOULD DO SUCH A THING!" Ichigo said enraged.

''Do not scream at me." Ulquiorra said. "You are to become mine whether you like it or not and that is it. Know fallow me I will show you where you are to sleep or do you desire to sleep with the restless soul.

With those words Ichigo fallowed Ulquiorra until they reach a room with big doors Ulquiorra said, "This is were you will be staying until you decide to join me in our bed. Ulquiorra said leaving a flustered Ichigo.

At finding the her beloved son had disappeared Masaki left her temple and went in search of her son. Time passed things stopped growing, people were dying, and the gods were unhappy.

When Masaki saw Szayelaporro god of the sun she asked him if he had seen her son and he said, "Masaki you should stop worrying Aizen has given Ichigo to Ulquiorra god of the Underworld to have him as a mate he will be a fine queen.

Another shoe came at him and he dodge it so a bat could hit him in the face. "I am not a f***ing girl.'' Ichigo screamed.

At hearing this Masaki was enraged beyond belief and went to find Aizen to beat him up. When she was done doing that she left to find her son.

In the Underworld Ichigo sleeping in his room. When Ulquiorra enter and woke him up and said, "You need to eat something you are looking ill." "I know your tricks Ulquiorra and you will not make me eat anything in this dead place." Ichigo said. Before he could say anything else one of his minions came and said that he had visit.

"I will right back at the door there was Aizen he told Ulquiorra that he needed Ichigo back. Ulquiorra said that he loved him to much to give him back. Aizen being a genius got a plan.

He gave Ulquiorra six seeds and told him to give them to Ichigo to eat and by doing so Ichigo would return to him every six months for six months.

Ulquiorra left and went to Ichigo but before he gave them to him he asked Ichigo a question, "Ichigo do you love me?'' "I know it has been little time and being with actually makes me happy and every time I am near you I get butterflies in my stomach so yes I do love you.

With those words Ulquiorra went to him and kissed him in the lips and Ichigo corresponded and then it turned into a kiss of dominance with Ulquirra wining then Ulquiorra stopped the kiss and gave the seeds to Ichigo.

Ulquiorra said, "Eat this seeds and you will be able to return to me, your mother wants you back and Aizen has come to bring you back to your mother." "I do not want to go." Ichigo said. "I know but it is just for six months and then you will return to me for six months and leave after the six months and it will go on like that." Ulquiorra said.

Ichigo ate the six seeds and then kissed Ulquiorra and then he said, "I will see you in six months.'' Then he returned to his mother and Aizen explained to her that Ichigo had eaten six pomegranate seed and that Ichigo had to go back in six months.

She was angry at first but she new that the rules were there for a reason yet she could not accept it. Time came and it was time for Ichigo to return to the Underworld with his mate at first she did not want to let him go but she had no choice. Ichigo told her that he would be returning and that she should not worry so mutch.

Ulquiorra appeared Ichigo went do him and then they returned to the Underworld. When they returned they went strait to their room and from there on you can guess what happens.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean." Ichigo said. "That you had sex." Grimmjow said. "But don't ya worry I am gonna make sure that does not happen cause you are mine." Grimmjow said playfully. Ichigo was redder than a strawberry.

**I Hope Ya liked it.:3**


	3. Little Red Strawberry Hood

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach Nor the story Little Red Riding Hood.

Little Red Strawberry Hood

The lights come out and Shadow is standing on stage the bleach characters are nervous. Toshiro asks, "So what story are we doing today?" "The story we are doing today is Little Red Riding Hood except I'm calling it Little Red Strawberry Hood, Shiro-San." I say.

"I have a feeling that I'm Little Red, am I right?" Ichigo asks. "Oh my how did you guess?" I ask him with sarcasm. "So who is going be who?" Rukia asked. "Well..." I say with a grin.

"Well what?" Grimmjow said. "Oh yes, so Gin is the fox." I say. "Ain't it supposed to be a wolf?" Uryu asked. "Yeah, I changed it to a fox not like you care or do you?" I asked him.

"No, I don't care." he said. "Okay, so Orihime is the grandmother." I said. "Ishin is the father, before you make a comment Uryu, I know it supposed to be the mother but like I said I changed it."

"Oh yes and Uryu guess what part you got?" I asked with a devilish smirk. "Let me guess the huntsman." he said. "Your no fun, but you ain't coming on the play so you got lucky.." I said. "Okay, let the story begin." I said. I snapped my fingers and the stage changed into a forest and two little houses appear.

It was a sunny day and we see a young boy his playing with a bunny. Today is his fifteenth birthday now his name is Ichigo Kurosaki but people call him Little Red Strawberry. Why well when he was seven years old his grandmother Orihime who favored him made him a white cloak with red strawberries on them that is how he became known as Little Red Strawberry.

Now he was playing outside when Ishin his father called him, "Ichigo get over here." he said. Ichigo let the bunny go and went inside and asked his father what he wanted, "What is it goat face?" " I need you to go visit your grandmother she is sick and I need you to take her some medicine and some food." he told Ichigo. "Okay dad." he said.

With that his father gave him a basket that hold the items and he started to walk away when his father grabbed his arm and told him, "Stay in the path do not wonder away from it understand." "Yes dad." he answer.

With that he turn around and started to walk away he wasn't far when he say a strawberry bush with the sweetest juiciest strawberries he had ever seen. So he left the path to get some he hadn't realize he had made a mistake for when he was done and turned around to walk the path again it was gone the only thing he saw was bushes and forest.

"What the...where's the path? he asked himself. He decided to walk towards where he thought the path was. He was lost and he new it, "I should've listen to dad but no I had to live the path, I'm so stupid." he thought to himself.

"Yes, Ichi you barely notice that, it don't matter I will still take you." Grimmjow said. Ichigo turn redder than a tomato and said, "Shut the f*** up." Before they could say anything else they had tape on there mouths. "Lets continue with the story." Shadow said.

He turned around in a circle to see if he could spot a familiar marking but didn't. He started to walk when he felt someone fallowing him. He stopped turn around to be face to face with a fox.

"Are you lost little red, and where are you going?" He asked. "Wha- what you can talk and I'm going to grandma's house she is ill?" Ichigo asked and said. "Yeah, not only do I now where the path is I also know a short cut." He said.

"Thanks, can you tell me where it is?" Ichigo asked. "The names Gin Ichimaru what's yours?" Gin answer and asked. "The names Ichigo Kurosaki but people in my village call me Little Red Strawberry."

With exchanging names Gin the fox showed the short path to Ichigo which actually was a long path. Ichigo fallow it and Gin went to Ichigo's grandmother's house and ate her. While Ichigo was still walking the path and eating the strawberries that he had put in the basket and had finally arrived at his grandma's.

He knocked and went inside and saw his grandma Orihime in bed. "Hello, grandmother how have you been filling better?" he asked. In a raspy voice she said, "Yes my dear Little strawberry, how have you been." "GRANDMA, Please don't call me that and I have been well." Ichigo said.

"So what brings you here my dear Ichi?" she asked. "I came to visit you and brought you some medicine from goat face." Ichi said.

"Grandma why are you so furry?" Ichigo asked. "Why to keep myself worm." She said. "Why do you have big teeth?" Ichigo asked. "Your here to judge me haven't I thought you manners Little Ichi." grandma said while hitting Ichigo on the head. "Sorry." Ichigo said.

Gin the fox decided to stop playing and jump to attack Ichigo. "Well, well look who we have here." Gin said. "Get of you fur ball I know martial arts." Ichigo said. "Afraid I cannot do that Ichi my Ichi." Gin said. "I ain't your Ichi so get off." Ichigo said.

"Don't treat me like that Ichi I really like you so can you be mine." Gin said and asked. "Hell no your an animal I am human." Ichigo said. "So what you are saying is that if I was human you would be mine?" Gin asked. "Maybe." Ichigo said.

"Well look at this." Gin said. With that Gin started to transform he became human. He had silver hair, blue eyes, and pale skin. "Holly shit, put some cloths on." Ichigo said. Gin grabbed the blanket and rap himself with it.

"So now you will be mine Little Strawberry?" Gin asked. "Lets get to know each other first, okay." Ichigo said. "Anything for you my Ichi." Gin said. Three weeks later they were marry, lived in the woods, and had pups. One big happy family.

**"What the hell was that all about?" Ichigo asked. "Well I don't know so don't ask me." Shadow said. "Nobody touches my Ichi-Berry." Grimmjow says. "What the hell Grimmjow?" Ichigo asks. "What nobody touches what is mine." Grimmjow answers.**

**"F**** you, Grimmjow." Ichigo says. Grimmjow smirks and says, "Sure thing Ichi lets do it right here." Grimmjow says smirking like the devil. Ichigo frees himself and starts running. "Oh, no you don't, you cannot escape my Ichi-berry." Grimmjow says and starts to give chase.**

**"Well it seems that I got to catch a Kitty cat and a Berry so see you soon." Shadow says. "Oh and before I go guys there are snacks in the kitchen and don't try to run cause you will just give me some fun.'' With that said Shadow starts to run after Grimmjow and Ichigo.**

**Bye-bye until next time.**


End file.
